


I'll Give You A Reason

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam kicked Kurt out of the Apples when he found out Kurt was engaged</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Because there had to be a reason for Kurt's too casual dismissal of Adam at the beginning of season 5

“Tell them I kicked you out.” Adam’s voice cracked and he broke eye contact but he didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand.

“Because I got engaged?” Kurt’s voice was barely a whisper. He looked down at Adam’s large hand holding his but didn’t try to pull away, even though the ring was cutting into his finger.

“If you like. Tell them anything,” Adam choked out before finally letting go. “Let me be the villain.”

“But you’re not. Adam, you would never…” Kurt’s vision blurred and the tears he’d been fighting started to fall.

“Kurt,” Adam’s touch was gentle, but he couldn’t stop Kurt’s tears anymore than he could stop his own. Against his better judgement he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. It took everything Adam had to finally let go and take a step back. “I don’t leave for London until after graduation. If you need anything…”

“I won’t do that to you, Adam.” Kurt forced himself to look Adam in the eyes regardless of his tear-blurred vision. “You’ve been so wonderful, and all I’ve done is hurt you.”

“I don’t regret a minute of it.” Adam answered fiercely. He held Kurt’s hand one last time and leaned in, his voice low and urgent. “I’m going to be selfish now and ask that you not regret us either.”

Kurt nodded. He wiped his tears away quickly, not wanting his last memory of Adam, of the final moment of them as something they never quite defined, to be unclear. With a shaky smile, he leaned forward, seeking and receiving permission before giving Adam one last kiss.

Adam was the first to break it. Sweet, brave Adam with his sunny smile dimmed and his bright eyes misty. He released Kurt’s hand and took four steps backwards before turning and walking out the door.

Kurt stood alone in the empty dance studio. His heart was heavy in his chest, Blaine’s ring was heavier on his finger, but it was the weight in his hand - Adam’s shattered heart wrapped in a well-worn beanie - that brought Kurt to his knees.

::end::


End file.
